


1am

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shigemassu do some awkward cuddling.





	1am

It's about 1am when Shige wakes with a start from a smack on his chest. It takes him a moment to find out it's Massu's arm that dropped there in the process of him turning around in his sleep, and he hasn't woken up or anything. Shige scratches his head, his gaze automatically heading towards the clock, even though he doesn't need to know the time right now. Massu has his lips slightly open and his wide sleep shirt is revealing more skin than usual because it shifted due to the involuntarily sleeping movement.

 

Shige's gaze drifts towards the collarbone and the skin there that is accentuated in the moonlight and he wonders if he should just remove the arm and risk waking Massu or try to settle with the warm weight on his body. It doesn't feel uncomfortable, in fact it's quite nice to feel Massu so warm and close next to him, and Shige decides to just let it be as it is, he doesn't have to tell Massu in the morning. He tries to go back to sleep and manages somehow, falling asleep better with Massu close to him. 

 

A while later, Massu indeed wakes up randomly, realizing what his arm has been doing. He can only see the back of Kato's head and his regular breath which indicates he's sleeping. A little sheepish, Massu immediately wants to pull the arm away but Shige shifts in his sleep as if he was protesting loosing the warmth on him. It's just Massu's wrist now hanging loosely on Shige's side since he turned around, and Massu comes to think it's not all that bad, kind of holding Shige like this. He smiles to himself and shifts closer, the arm stretching out a bit more. He can just tell Shige it happened unconsciously if he has questions the next morning.

 

They don't talk about it, neither of them, and have fun during the location shoot. When it's time to go to bed, Massu excuses himself first, and Shige finds him already curled up in his futon when he leaves the bathroom. His hair is still a bit damp from the shower and he flexes his back muscles, anticipating a warm and coozy bedding. 

 

Just before he actually falls asleep Massu turns over and faces him directly and his face is so close that Shige groans. "What's wrong, Massu?" He asks, a bit grumpy since he is actually tired.

 

"Kato," Massu says with that deep voice of his, and if Shige had to take a wild guess, he would say Massu is horny.

 

"Did I ever tell you that you talk in your sleep?" 

 

"What? I .. no!!" Shige protests, sitting up. Having shared a room with other members too, he had never heard of such a thing.

 

"Oh yes. Last night, I believe you said 'Massu, I want you closer to me'"

 

Shige blushes a deep red because he can actually not remember saying such a thing.

 

"I lied." Massu says, "you never said this. But it would be interesting if you had"

 

Now Shige is wide awake and sits up, Massu following and they stare at each other awkwardly.

 

"Do you really mean this? Not another of your jokes?"

 

Massu shakes his head. "I admit that, you know, last night it seems I happened to smack you or something, and when I realized it, I didn't pull back"

 

Shige looks on the floor. 

 

"You realized it?" Massu raises an eyebrow.

 

"I'm sorry, yeah, I kind of.. didn't want to make things awkward. I just.. I kind of enjoyed being held by you" Shige's voice gets quieter and quieter.

 

Massu chuckles. "Why don't we spare each other all the akwardness and just do it, then"

 

"Do.. what?"

 

"Cuddle?"

 

"Oh yeah right" Shige feels like an idiot for asking but it doesn't matter because Massu laughs out loud and Shige has to laugh aswell. 

 

"Lie down," Massu says with that soothing voice of his and Shige complies, laying on his back, but Massu shakes his head. "Back towards me"

 

"Oh," Shige says and do as he's told, feeling Massu's form and his full body warmth flush against his back a second later and it feels amazing.

 

"Too much?" Massu's breath is directly in his ear and Shige almost jumps because it's so direct and close and new and intimate and he gets addicted to it quickly.

 

"It's fine.. Just.. hold me" He whispers and Massu lays his strong arm around him, this time fully intentional and Shige lets out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. 

 

He feels Massu smiling into his neck, nuzzling it a bit and his heart starts to beat faster.

 

"We should do this more often," Massu says, "what do you think?"

 

"Absolutely agree," Shige says as he fully enjoys the moment, thinking of all of the nights and options to come.


End file.
